El inicio y el Fin de la luz
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: La victoria de Tachiba sobre Midori, un final que nadie esperaba. Toy-Gun-Gun ganador del TGC. felicidad, miedo. Tachibana esta asustada Midori no deja de acosarla, hasta donde llegara la venganza del joven doctor. podran yuki y Masaoka proteger a Tachibana Abvertencia. Violacion.
La tormenta al fin llego, la oscuridad reinaba en el país del sol naciente. La competencia del TGC apenas empezaba.

El campo de batalla era único, ideal para cazar a tu enemigo y ver su rostro pidiendo clemencia.

 **Hoshishiro Versus Toy-Gun-Gun.** Las horas pasaban ataque y defensa, cada uno cumplía con su deber.

Matsuoka-Masamune, Toru-Yukimura y Haratoka-Fujimoto abandonaron el campo de batalla.

Tachibana-Hotaru ahora se enfrentaba sola contra Midori-Nagamasa e Ichi-Akabane.

2 contra 1. La victoria era de Hoshishiro. Eso creía los demás equipos.

Pero el destino da vueltas castigando a muchos y favoreciendo a pocos.

La regla del más fuerte se aplica en el diario vivir.

Tachibana-Hotaru lo sabía, su instinto de vivir y ganar la mantenían a flote, acorralando a sus oponentes. Sus sentidos desarrollados le alertaron sobre la ubicación de la francotiradora y en tan solo una fracción de segundos se localizó tras de ella.

Un golpe certero dejo fuera de combate a la joven mujer de pelo largo. Esta abandono el campo rabiando.

Tachibana sabía que ahora el enfrentamiento final sería contra Midori, aquel hombre que admiro con todo su corazón.

Sus ojos verdes se encendieron aún más. Nada detendría su cometido. Midori-Nagamasa pagaría el haberla amenazado sobre delatar su verdadera identidad.

Una patada, un golpe. Un disparo, el combate iniciaba.

Ambos eran agiles, precisos, certeros. Destructores en combate.

Tachibana y Midori no daban un paso en falso. Un solo error seria el fin.

Midori buscaba la gloria.

Tachibana buscaba justicia.

Ambos tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez.

Egoísmo y bondad, luz y oscuridad.

El tiempo pasó. Al final solo uno quedo en pie, mostrando quien había ganado.

Los pequeños rayos del sol despejaron lentamente tormenta. Una paz inexplicable inundo el lugar.

Tachibana sonrió mirando el cielo. Su respiración entre cortada delataba su estado. Uso toda su fuerza y había ganado.

Midori solo la observo desde el suelo.

Había perdido por primera vez en su vida. Eso lastimo su orgullo, pero manteniendo la postura se levantó. Tomo el logo de su uniforme y se lo entrego a Tachibana.

Aquello era prueba de su derrota ante ella.

Sin decir nada los dos salieron de aquel bosque, las personas esperaban saber cuál era el resultado.

Tachibana levanto en alto la mano izquierda mostrando la insignia de Hoshishiro.

Nadie podía creerlo, una novata acaba de ganar a un grupo de elite.

Ichi y Fujimoto corrieron donde su líder esperando una respuesta. Mas solo silencio obtuvieron Midori se retiró del campo de juego sin decir nada.

Tachibana solo se quedó ahí viendo a su oponente marchar, camino a pasos lentos hacia sus compañeros, el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba claramente. Con algo de timidez entrego el logo de Hoshishiro a Masamune, solo pudo ver como ellos ponían sus manos alrededor de la suya en señal de felicidad.

Toy-Gun-Gun era el vencedor en la primera ronda.

Yuki, Mattsu y Hotaru se quedaron ahí sentados, esperando el siguiente combate.

Los tres estaban felices. Pero tras esa felicidad Hotaru estaba preocupada la mirada de Midori antes de irse se tornó oscura. Enojo pensó ella. Tachibana aún era muy inocente y esa inocencia y bondad podían ponerla en peligro.

El último combate llego. Toy-Gun-Gun versus los tres hermanos de Once-Dogs.

El resultado fue el mismo. La victoria fue de Toy-Gun-Gun. La estrategia de Yukimura para resguardar a Hotaru funciono.

Los gritos de alegría llenaron el lugar. Matsu y Yuki se abalanzaron sobre Hotaru asfixiándola en un dulce y poderoso abrazo. Las felicitaciones llovían por todos lados. Muchos chicos y chicas rodeaban a Hotaru pidiendo una foto o autógrafos. Tachibana solo quería huir de ahí, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente. Sus mejillas cobraron un hermoso color rojizo. Que cautivo a sus fans.

Masamune estaba que le hervía la sangre, quienes se creían esos gusanos para acercarse tanto a su compañero de equipo. ¡OHH SI!. Matsuoka-Masamune estaba que echaba lava pero Yuki logro calmarlo.

Cuando hotaru logró escapar. Se fue con su equipo en un taxi.

El equipo llego a su departamento, celebraron hasta el amanecer, ni siquiera se mudaron de ropa. Los tres integrantes festejaron como niños.

Es cierto que los hombres bebieron, intentaron que Hotaru tomara. Pero lo que consiguieron fue puñetazos y reclamos. Tachibana era menor de edad.

Cuando todo calmo, fue a su departamento. Ahí se desvistió con calma. Sus manos retiraban delicadamente cada prenda. Su cuerpo empezaba resentirse por todo lo vivido.

Su chaqueta fue a parar en el suelo, al igual que su camisa y pantalón corto. Tan solo quedo en ropa íntima. La cual retiro con mucha vergüenza, pues su educación fue muy estricta en ese sentido. La pureza del alma y el cuerpo ante todo. Dudosa se miró en frente del espejo. Ahí obtuvo una imagen que la hizo pensar. Era cierto que no era tan linda como Akane. Pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo poco a poco cambiaba. Sus diminutos pechos resaltaban y su cintura era estrecha, sus caderas aún eran pequeñas. Y sus piernas aun no eran tan marcadas. Su aspecto era frágil. A veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba su fuerza, nunca hallaba una respuesta que no el que su abuelo fuer aun soldado de las imperiales japonesas.

Las marcas del TGC estaban presentes, moretones y rasguños. Estos solo resaltaban debido a su blancura natural de su piel. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. El TGC era una experiencia aterradora su cuerpo temblaba, jamás haba sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Jamás se había lastimado tanto. Con pasos temblorosos logro llegar al baño ahí se quedó, refugiándose en el agua caliente de la ducha. Tomo todo sus productos de limpieza y de manera nerviosa empezó a usarlos. Quería borrar algunas marcas. Su llanto no ayudaba, sollozaba, hipaba estaba aterrada.

Que sería de su futuro, les diría la verdad a sus compañeros. Tenía miedo de ser expulsada de Toy-Gun-Gun. Nunca le importo ser confundida con un chico, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora tenía que afrontar sus responsabilidades.

Debía confesar que era mujer.

Salió lentamente del baño. Tomo su tiempo para secar su cuerpo cuidando de no herirlo. Tachibana solo se colocó un polero rosado pálido y un buzo negro. Estaba cansada su cama se veía tan tentadora que la sedujo. Hoy no iría a clases. Con delicadeza se recostó y en solo minutos quedo dormida.

Continuara.


End file.
